


Press / Release

by EnEss_Caity



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, This is my favorite trope please forgive my laziness!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity
Summary: “Are you… serious?”Being locked in this room felt like a dream state, nothing felt all that real, and so with his guard down, he rolled over, and got on top of Mirage. “Deathly”
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Lifeline | Ajay Che, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

_ || I’m not doing the mental gymnastics to figure out how or where they’re locked inside a room. They just are! Theyve already decided that sharing the bed is ”fine, whatever, god. Just stay in your side!” || _

—  
  


Those sleep heavy thighs were pressed against his, again. It must have been the eighth time Crypto scooted away from the man. Or or would have been, if there was anywhere to scoot. He determined that this would have to suffice as sleeping arrangements for the time being. because Mirage is apparently a heat-seeking missile once he’s fully under. Crypto just let himself press back, the warmth was… nice. Not unwelcome. Where Mirage’s one leg jutted out farther, Crypto placed his on top. He began to feel more comfortable than he thought possible tonight. And that’s exactly when Mirage’s strong arm curled sound his chest. He didn’t let himself dwell on the fact he felt invincible at this moment. So wrapped up and protected that he would barely jump if the Syndicate were to burst into the room right at this second. Nope, he certainly didn’t think those thoughts at all. He slipped back to sleep, finding the body heat both welcome and overwhelming.

It was a few hours later when he felt a scruffy greeting behind his ear. Then the hot breath that followed. He was locked into Mirages embrace, and he was still asleep. Crypto had the weight of this man slung over his chest, hand cupping his pec, legs intertwined. And… 

Oh god. Mirage was hard. He felt the throbbing through the thin boxer fabric. It’s purely a subconscious thing his body is just doing. Kind of like how crypto subconsciously leans back to feel more of it. He honestly didn’t expect the size to be so large. From simply pressing back, Mirage pressed forward slightly. Crypto froze- he thought he was caught. But a light mumble against his ear was a sign the man was still asleep. He felt himself becoming lightheaded as he himself started filling out down south. He was embarrassed now, felt shame for getting excited over Mirage’s incessant pressing. He felt the tip along the back of his thigh, and what did he do? He began to rub the thigh against it. Fuck. He was a few desperate moments away from dipping below the shared sheet and personally taking care of the problem when… Mirage pulled himself away at lightning speed

“Oh fuck, man I’m- im sorry it’s not itnet-intens- It’s not on purpose!!” He rolled away, farther than he was originally. “God I’m so sorry.” 

He buried his face with his hands and faced away from the hacker. 

The room stayed quiet. 

Until Crypto rolled to his back and sighed, “Don’t be.” He displayed the twitching tent in his shorts as well, looking desperate and red faced. “Mirage.” He whispered, that was all the bravery he could muster. The trickster looked through his fingers at Crypto. Then downward. 

“Are you… serious?” 

Being locked in this room felt like a dream state, nothing felt all that real, and so with his guard down, he rolled over, and got on top of Mirage. “Deathly” he held the mans shoulders down and searched his eyes for any objections. Instead he felt those sleep warm hands clutch his hip bones. 

Mirage forced the hacker’s hips forward. “Ah, ssibal” he dragged his cock against Crypto, but still a fabric layer away. 

“Does that mean ‘no’? Or… or like ‘stop’?” Mirage looked worried, his grip relaxed.

“No. It means ‘I can’t stand this man but I need to ride him or I will scream’”

“C-cool… that you have a word for the- that” Mirage joked without a hint of levity in his tone. He was almost grunting at the motion he had started. “In English all we have is ‘god, you piss me off so much I need to fuck you’” he tossed his head to the side, “Ain’t language a blast?”

Mirage took his hands off of Crypto’s thin hips and instead gripped his face. He brought their lips together with a hunger that Crypto found dizzying. Fuck. Why was he such a good kisser? He tried to match the intensity, but he just wasn’t as practiced, apparently. 

“Is this okay?” 

“I need you to stop asking that.” 

“Too bad.” Mirage took over his tongue, “We both know this is a bad idea. But I need to know we’re both on board the SS Fuck It.” 

“Yes. We’re doing this.” The growl in his chest spilled out with those words. “Fuck me, and never ever speak about this again.” He humped against the length under him, teasing a sing-songy moan from the trickster. 

“Let me get some stuff then.” Mirage easily flipped Crypto onto his back, which did something to his already butterfly filled stomach. 

“What stuff?” Crypto watched him walk over to the bag he’d brought, searching through the toiletries. 

“Lube, genius.”

“You have that with you at all times?” He raised an eyebrow almost laughing. 

“Dude. We’re supposed to be on a press tour. Don’t tell me you don’t expect some thirsty fans.” 

Crypto’s silence was telling. It was his first time on a tour like this. He had barely thought about any activities outside of having cameras shoved in his face as reporters asked the same 3 questions over and over. 

“Wow! You really need to get some, Crypto.”

“What do you think I’m doing right now?” He huffed out, red and embarrassed. 

“Speaking of which.” Mirage sauntered back to the bed, kneeling between Crypto’s legs. The little puffed packet in his hand was swiftly torn and shiny liquid coated his fingers. Had they always been that thick? He gulped, spreading his legs farther. Mirage smiled smug and wide. “Wow.” He didn’t bother to undress him, just slipped his hand up the leg of his loose shorts. He slicked Crypto’s hole in a fluid motion, stopping just before entering- fingertip perched juuust so. “Say please.”

Crypto scowled, hatefully looking at Mirage. Instead of giving in, he reached down and forced Mirages hand up while grinding his hips down. He felt the digit enter himself and he gasped out gratefully. 

“Holy shit, Cryppy. Didn’t expect that.” Mirage dropped the smug act, now genuinely enjoying how hot he found that. 

“Don’t test me. Just f-” Crypto found that words simply dropped out of his head when Mirage began fingering him in earnest. He was right about those thick fingers- they were trouble. He felt the second one enter just as he went to ask for it, causing him to squeal. Mirage had looked so focused on filling him over and over, it was best not to look at his determined face. His knit brows and dark eyes caused a rugged, sexy shadow to fall across his features- Crypto looked away to bite his fist. 

That’s when he felt his cock being pulled through the slit of his boxers. And a second later a hot mouth around it. 

“Oh Elliott fff-“ he frantically gripped the bedsheet under them, head pitched to watch the man hard at work. He saw a slight smile appear on the edges of Mirage’s lips, which had made their way to the base of his cock. A few swallowing sensations later and Mirage pulled off. 

“So now I’m ‘Elliott’?” He teased, voice slightly more hoarse than before. 

“Yes.” Oh no, not that smile. A third finger slid into him and he involuntarily clenched his eyes shut. 

“Do you have a name?” He focused on scissoring Crypto’s hole with one hand, and shallowly pumping just the base of his cock.

“Yes” he answered breathily

“Wanna tell me?” 

“No. Call me Hyeon” 

“Not the hottest fake name I’ve heard.” He badgered, “...but let’s face it- I can make anything sound hot.” He wrapped his lips around Crypto again, and gave a deep groan taking him to the back of his mouth.

“I think I’m ready.” Crypto groaned out, hands flying to Mirage’s hair, “Come on.”

“Alrighty.” He popped back up. “then strip.”

They both fumbled out of their underclothes, Mirage took a second to slick himself in a hearty pump. He patted the bed and found a small package, ripping it open with his teeth. He rolled the condom on, and added more lube. 

“You said you wanted to ride me, yeah?” Mirage asked, husky voiced and breathing heavy. 

“ _ Yes _ ” Crypto whispered. Mirage was already on his way to settle in place, back firmly against the wall. His smile was bright and happy, Crypto found it hard to look at for too long - or rather... hard to tear his eyes away. 

He crawled on top of the man's lap and perched above.

“Take your time. Let me know if I’m hurting you, Hyeon.” He said, seriously. Crypto could only nod. He turned his attention to sinking down his hips. What little prep that hadn’t been taken care of earlier was now be a beautiful ache inside himself. He took a few tries, lowering himself and raising back up, slicking the length as he went. Finally he settled his hips all the way down, hip to unchaste hip with Mirage. He fluttered his eyes open and saw the man below him biting at his lip, hands tangled in the sheets below him. 

Crypto rolled his eyes, pulling hands to place gently on the crests of his hips. “Feel me. Move me.” He whispered. 

Mirage didn’t hesitate to slide a hand up and down his slender back; the other gripping his ass. Granting new motion easily. He humped up and spilled praises easily. It was natural for him to talk and talk, and while typically Crypto couldn't give a rats ass what he was saying- right now he clung to every word.

It felt like he had been being fucked forever- if his legs were telling the story, but inside he could have begged for longer. Mirage had pulled him close, chest to chest, kissing and licking the synthetic skin on Crypto’s neck. He felt Mirage’s nails on his back, dragging marks anywhere they pleased. And soon, the trickster began to moan too loudly, thrust too pointedly, and breathe too shallow. 

“You’re close. Go ahead, fuck me, fill me up” Crypto said, his voice was even and calm. It made Mirage gasp and a few sinful words later, he came hard.

He reached up to desperately connect his mouth to Crypto’s- kissing with a passion that seemed too soft for their usually harsh rapport. Crypto went along with it, cursing the flips his stomach did.

He felt himself getting closer and closer, clenching around the thickness he’d been sitting on for far too long. He hitched his hips and a piece of reality crashed into his mind. “I’m going to- _ssibal_ \- I need you to swallow. Please. Please!”

“Yes, baby, fuck my face then-“ he nodded, drained of energy. Crypto pulled off of the mans spent cock, and rocketed up directly into Mirage’s open mouth. He slid past his lips and tongue easily, throbbing head pushing against the back of his throat. He had nothing left in him to resist, and came hugging Mirages head to his hips, and holding back a cry. 

“Thank you,” he said oddly politely, “Don’t like leaving DNA behind.” He didn’t know why he was offering that information but he could always blame it on that being his first orgasm in too many months. 

The tears dotting Mirages eyes sparkled when he laughed at that confession. “It’s okay Hyeon, no need for a thank you, dork. Not my first rodeo, you know.”

“I… yeah. I could… tell.” He took a moment to breathe all the air he had missed from earlier. 

“Not like I’m a slut or anything. I mean you were lucky to get with me.” Mirages false confidence returned with a tired edge to it.

Crypto chuckled a small amount at the concept of ‘lucky’ to be just so funny. Soon he was covering his mouth as his shoulders shook. Mirage took that to heart, “What are you laughing at?” 

“That was easily the stupidest thing I have ever done.” He continued laughing, now finding everything about the situation simply hilarious. 

It was obvious that Mirage wanted to be offended but he began laughing too. “God I guess me too.” They laughed through the motions of cleaning up. 

Eventually they settled back in the bed. Suddenly not being so opposed to leaning a shoulder against a chest, or a leg flopped over another. 

Crypto felt himself drifting to sleep with Mirage's heartbeat thundering through his ribs. Which was good, because his heart was stopped with the repeating refrain of:  _ What did I just do? _

  
  
  
  



	2. Does The Body Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage / Lifeline / Crypto
> 
> Lifeline and Mirage have a way of relaxing, and the very desperate hacker that who is invited to join them finds out how effective it can be.

It has been four days. The fourth day of excessive touring, interviews, meet & greets, constantly being in new places and having his guard up and an eye watching. Crypto was tired. He was more than tired. There wasn’t a word for the level of exhaustion he had. 

And to make it all worse he couldn’t get a restful sleep. It was that type of sleep where you blink, and it’s suddenly morning. Being on the road, touring for the games, the anxiety and paranoia took their toll. And all the while he recalled that amazing sleep he had with Mirage. 

Damnit. 

He had hoped he was clever and logical enough to avoid that lingering warmth he felt when they parted ways. He’d resigned himself to another horrible night. Then, coincidentally, one of his sensors was tripped. Someone in the hallway. The camera’s feed popped up in the screen that flickered to life before his eyes and there he saw the ”one and only” Mirage unlocking the door to his own hotel suite just across the hall. 

Crypto gulped, his mind raced to the thought of stopping him, pulling him by the hand to his bed, laying down head on his heart. But he shook those thoughts from his mind- and that’s when Mirage made his way into his door, and the camera cut. A sign! Ignore the idiot, as well as the prospect of peaceful sleep. 

He sat himself down on the couch and played with his puzzle until his eyes fell in front of his vision. He woke with a start, a small nightmare jolting him awake. Again. Crypto clenched his jaw, dug his fingers into the couch cushion under him and seethed. “Damnit.” He sighed with a resolve. 

He knocked lightly on the tricksters door, careful not to make any excess noise. He waited a painful moment before 

Click-click.

“O… oh hey man. What’s um…. what’s up?” Mirage answered the door in a hurry, and looked slightly worried at the hacker in the hall. 

“Let me in.” 

“Why?”

“Please.” 

Mirage relented, knowing he’d never get his answer in the publicity of the hall. He stepped to the side and allowed Crypto to hurry in. 

Before he knew it, the door was closed and Crypto had him pressed to the cold wood. 

“Crypto what is-“

“Put me to sleep.” He asked outlining mirages lips with his own. Circling the drain so to speak “It was so easy to sleep next to you, I’m so… I’m so tired.”

“Put you to… oh. Oh!” He worked the request out loud while Crypto’s fingers snaked to the back of his head, palms flat on the sides of his neck. He slowly kissed Mirage while waiting for his answer, and thankfully he kissed back.

“Sex is not… a... requirement.” Crypto spoke up, “I’d be a fool to deny you, though.”

Mirage laughed a little, but it was dripping with heat. “Wow. Who the hell are you? And what have you done with Mister Paranoid?” 

“I haven’t slept in days.” He took another kiss by the reigns and threw his arms around Mirages shoulders. “I need-”

“Hey I won’t make you beg for it.” His tone was soft and light, as were his hands, wrapping themselves around Crypto’s middle. He felt his warm palm slide across his back and he let out a contented sigh, right against Mirage’s lips. “Wow.” 

“You said that last time too.” Crypto rested his forehead against the tricksters shoulder, nuzzling into it. He went back in for another kiss. 

“Yeah well-You’re just kinda surprising.” He felt the smile through their pressed lips; While Crypto tried to convince himself this was purely a medicinal visit- it did send a white lighting bolt through his stomach. 

Then his HUD crawled across his vision- an alert. There was someone in the hallway. Mirage backed away fast, perhaps a little blinded by the light screen “Jeez do you have a security system for your face? What the hell-”

“Just a perimeter alert. Someone’s outside your door.” He squinted to see the figure better. The unmistakable slight and positively bouncy frame of Ms. Ajay Che. “It’s Lifeline.” 

“Ah.” Mirage said, eyes wide. “She’s-”

“Can you get rid of her? Or… I should go.” Crypto felt his entire body tense at the idea of someone finding them here together. 

“Nonono no, no need! Calm down! I’ll talk to her. I think I know what she wants.” Mirage motioned for Crypto to stand out of sight. And he cracked the door open.

He heard her say something low but excited. He heard Mirage's response of “Hey! W-wait!” 

Then her body crashed into his, pushing them both inside the hotel room, Ajay kicked out a foot to close the door. She was wrapped around Mirage’s neck, eagerly kissing him while her giggles spilled out incessantly. 

“Jay- JAY. We’re not alone!” Mirage warned her as her first body roll connected their hips. She paused and looked around. 

Her eyes fell on Crypto. He met her gaze as much as he could, before cutting away to look at a very interesting baseboard. 

He could almost feel how she visibly noted his rustled hair, his puffy lips, and his suddenly… uncomfortably tight jeans. “Din’ know yuh were so promiscuous, Ell.”

“Yes you did!” Mirage sounded offended, he first looked at Crypto sympathetically then to Lifeline, making an exaggerated shrug. “Alright alright it’s clear you’re not gonna fight over me. So maybe we all just… I dunno go home, forget-”

“Dun mess me like dat Witt.” She said sternly, “I’ve had a hell of a day, I’m not givin’ up so easy. Don mattah if he joins in. Might even be fun.” She narrowed her eyes at the hacker, smirking like the devil herself.

“Crypto…?” Mirage asked while Lifeline clung to him, “you… uh wanna sa-y-stay?” 

If it were any other person, Crypto would have vanished instantly. There was always the option to run, he would have left only bodies in his need to get out. If only it wasn’t Ajay Che. His first jumpmaster, squad member. His first crush in… years? She was beautiful and fun, full of life and capable of anything. He’d almost talked to her so many times.

And now he found himself without a voice.

He nodded his head, keeping eyes on her. Mirage held his hand out, open and welcoming. Crypto finally swallowed the doubts in his throat. He stepped towards them both. Lifeline smiled at him, her eyes bright and squinted with a snarky comment, but she said nothing. Nothing, even as Crypto squared her face to his with a gentle cupping of her jaw. Even as he closed in, catching her kiss, their first. She parted her lips for his tongue, and he explored. Crypto felt warm kisses on the back of his neck, the pressure from Mirages mouth sending lovely little jolts through his synthskin. He sighed, parting with Lifeline while he regained his breath. She took that as an opportunity to - _gulp_ \- lift her shirt.

Crypto watched, and ached to help but he decided against it. Not wanting to ‘want’ too much. He felt Mirage reach out instead, his large hand wrapped the side of her waist easily, and his forearm pressed against Crypto’s side in the process. He guided her towards Crypto’s front, holding her there, and Mirage pressed against his back. He felt a deep heat roll through his body- he reached a hand to the other side of her waist and she let out a small appreciative huff. When she kissed deeper Crypto resisted the urge to pick her up - but only barely.

Mirage’s relentless hands were finally satisfied with two partners - stroking, massaging, holding close, running anywhere he wanted to. It felt freeing to be with someone so tactile, Crypto would never admit how much he loved the touch. Meanwhile Lifeline took to pulling Mirages shirt off, swinging it in a circle and letting it fall where it flung. Mirage laughed at her silly face for a few heavenly moments. Then he was on her, kissing so hungrily that Crypto forgot to breathe while he watched. She slipped her baggy pants off of her wide hips, and was suddenly in a matching black lingerie set. The hacker took in the sight of her, and watched Mirage’s hand trail down her front. It disappeared below the satin fabric and her enjoyment began pouring out of her mouth through moans. Fuck. 

They wandered to the sofa, and he sat, while she climbed. She kneeled over him, connecting their mouths again. She trailed to his neck and he whispered some sweet words to the ceiling. They both turned to look at the hacker at the same time. 

“Shy, are yuh?” 

“Jeez, waiting for an invite, Crypto?”

“Y-yes. N-NO.” He stammered a little bit, “I’m not sure how… to…” he trailed off. Mirage looked at him in a strange way, like he was amused.

“No sweat man, just be, like, aggressive, like last time- with me.” The trickster sounded encouraging

“C’mere, computer boy.” Lifeline held out her hand and waited for him to comply. The nickname would usually have made him angry, if anyone else had said it. On the contrary, it made him smile. 

“Hey hey! A smile! I didn’t know you could do that!” The trickster teased, and placed a hand on Crypto’s hip the moment he was close enough to touch. 

“ _You_ wouldn't,” Crypto said in a snide tone. He smiled again to Lifeline, who winked back at him. 

“‘Jay he’s playing favorites! Not fair!” He whined, but still unlatched the mans belt. 

“Good, then I’m winning!” She bragged and pulled Cryptos hand so that he landed on his knees in front of her. When he looked back up, she was fiddling with her bra and Mirages was on her neck, tracing the tattoos there with the tip of his tongue. 

Cryptos heart pounded, and his head buzzed with lust. Before Ajay could feed him an instruction, he kissed up her thighs. He dragged his lips across her silk panties and mouthed at her over the fabric. He felt the wetness already there and added to it with his tongue, licking her thoroughly. The hand in his hair was only encouragement, as well as the second, considerably larger hand. He was relishing the feeling of those two hands, pressing his mouth to her while her moans filled the room. He felt himself through his pants, slow long motions to soothe the ache of his hardness.

Mirage was panting too, when Crypto opened his eyes to see him, he saw Lifeline‘s hand busy with his cock. He also noticed that he could control her pace with him, the faster he ate, the faster she jerked. And vice versa. He watched Mirage’s beet red face clench and relax with the changing motion. Crypto whimpered and rolled his eyes, letting the pulls on his hair travel down south. He needed some relief and he needed it now. 

He let himself undo his fly, and he attempted to shimmy out of his pants but he’s stopped by the hands in his hair, suddenly pulling. He looks for an answer in Lifeline’s face but she’s happily occupying herself with her hands, slick fingers sliding under her soaked lingerie. Both hands tied in Cryptos dark hair belong to Mirage. “Looked like you were giving her a good time. Give me some of that?” He asked with a darkness to his voice. Crypto answered only with a whimper and adjusting himself in front of the trickster. At this rate Crypto would cum in his pants purely by the noises his partners were making. And what noises they were. Crypto bobbed dutifully on Mirages cock, and his hand slid Lifelines panties to the side and he pumped his fingers in and out. That wet noise made him moan, made him stroke himself and hump the air- how much longer could he last like this?

When he felt gentle fingers tracing his jaw he saw Mirage almost gasping with need, he pulled Cryptos head away quickly. “Fuck fuck fuck” he coached himself down, by closing his eyes and tilting his head away. Lifeline had been watching him closely and took an opportunity to kiss his shoulders and chest. Her fingers slid over the hair on his there, the skin underneath glistening with sweat. “Ssibal...” Crypto muttered while he watched his chest rise. 

“Elliott we’re being rude.” Lifeline whispered, eyes flicking to Crypto. 

“I know i know-” he said, “come here, baby.” Mirage reached out to Crypto’s face, placing a hand on the side of his neck. He hated his new pet name … and he loved his new pet name .

“What do you want me to do?” Guiding the hacker to straddle his lap after finally, blessedly freeing his cock. It twitched and begged for attention and when it got some, Crypto bucked embarrassingly strong into the rough palm. He covered his mouth and clenched his eyes. 

“L-lube“ he stuttered,”stretch yourself.” 

“Yeah! Su-sure anything.” He laughed at the directness and complied, scrambling from the sofa to get his supplies. As he did, he placed Crypto to where he formally sat, kissing him hard before parting again. That just left him on the couch with Lifeline- and wow did she take the bait. She took to Crypto like a starving animal, straddling his lap. He was very aware of how hard he was, and how painfully clothed he still was- she did little to help him there. Simply rocking her wet panties against his cock, causing him to moan louder and louder. He felt her heat, her folds, he was tempted to pull her covering aside and fuck her raw. He restrained himself… only by a hair. 

She kissed him to occupy his mouth and sent her hand down. Her feather-light fingers barely making contact with his overheated skin, down his stomach and directly to his cock, fingers curling further down and cupping his balls. He whined and bucked but she had her patient way with touching him. He realized then that he would really truly let her do anything she chose. He finally had a moment to breathe whe she broke away, and pulled him to his feet. 

Crypto suddenly was very concerned that she stopped him. Had he messed something up? That was, until he looked down to see Mirage was splayed where they both were on the couch. He was fucking himself in his fingers so devinely that he was begging for them both with his eyes- and soon his words.

“Ajay please please, cum on my face. Fuck- come here babygirl.” She let her panties fall down and straddled his face like it was nothing, like grabbing a morning coffee. She humped his open mouth softly as she waited for him to start, little pouty noises spilling from her lips. Lifeline looked back, “go on, Crypto.” The way she said his name was like a drug. His focus travelled from her face to her back, the muscles there tensing and rolling with pleasure. Crypto was nearly overwhelmed, they were both too much to enjoy- even separately. But together? It was like he had a deathwish. He finally found the next step in his busy brain. Mirage had prepped himself, Crypto looked in awe at his cock, at his very well kept body hair, and his glistening hole. It was slick with lube, some even leaking out. It looked shameful, so sexy and welcoming. He slipped in two fingers at once, and was reminded that this hole was connected to a very loud man. He moaned from his wide open mouth obscured by Lifelines thighs, and stifled from the seal he had around her clit. He bucked,but still not being able to move much. Good. Crypto was a little shy to admit, he liked his partners completely submissive, Mirage being unable to move while he was at his task with Ajay boded well for this. Cryptos fingers went in deep, thrusting, his other hand firmly holding his hips down. He could read Elliott like a book already, knowing that if he hadn’t put his weight on him he would have jumped and bucked into the air- and indeed he tried but the hacker held fast, and fucked him with his fingers. 

Lifeline was saying sweet words to him, reaching down to stroke his hair. She probably sensed his desperation and comforted him while he worked hard, devouring her. Crypto lined himself up, gave a few strokes of his cock to Mirages entrance as a warning. And to keep him on his toes, Crypto rubbed at his shaking thighs- knowing it was a comfort and a distraction. He wanted it. 

Entering him was blissful, all hot and tight, beautifully slick and smooth. Crypto let himself set his own pace- slow and filling. He placed his hands on mirages hips and put his weight there, holding him steady. There was little Mirage could do to show that he liked it, except for the noises he had Lifeline making now. She moaned in a whiney way, she was close. Crypto leaned forward and kissed her neck, used his hands to caress her waist and hips. “Oh Crypto please-“ she begged, but for the wrong person, “I want to ride him.” 

She sat up just slightly, enough for Mirage to moan and ask, beg really “Crypto don’t fucking move-” he spoke up again, hoarse and sultry, “ ‘Jay, baby- think you can ride me with him staying there? He feels so fuckin good-“ Crypto rolled forward and a satisfying moan interrupted mirages own words. She nodded, dazed, and stood from her place at Mirages mouth, slowly she turned around to Crypto. With some very welcome help of Crypto supporting her full weight in his arms, she straddled the trickster again, this time facing Crypto. She let him lift her up and she lined herself up with Mirage. 

Lowing her hips, she pushed him inside and a gasp escaped her chest, messy and needy. Crypto felt Mirage clench around his cock while he was slowly being taken. She was so wet, doubly so because of the saliva left marking her cunt. Crypto had no intention of letting her go, he held her tight and lifted her again. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and he raised and lowered her onto Mirages cock, “Cr-Crypt-ah~Crypto” the hacker had no way of telling who was saying his name at this point. He was burning up with desire, overstimulation, exerting himself lifting Lifelines delicate frame. She draped herself over his shoulders, and teething at his ears. He focused on keeping his own hips in a rhythm. Slow fucking. He felt amazing. She felt amazing. 

She shuddered strongly and he let go of her, leaning away. Was she on the edge already? No it seemed like she was simply enjoying Mirages hands on her hips, they were dug in. His nails making neat dimples in her warm brown skin. Crypto made a mental note of each one. She bit her bottom lip each time mirages hand grazed her sides. Was she _that_ sensitive? Crypto reached out and massaged her ribs with his thumbs, palms solid against her. Lifeline inhaled deeply like she was taking in a pleasant scent, content and soft. Half lidded she fluttered her eyes to look at the hacker. He immediately leaned forward to kiss her, to feel her chest on his. He heard the vague suggestion of Mirage moaning beneath them and Crypto was grateful for the nonverbal praise.

He echoed the tricksters noises soon too, once he felt her tongue on his, and Mirages pathetic movements. Crypto felt that very demanding part of his body make him speed up, and the groan from the trickster echoed in all three legends. Crypto look Lifelines bottom lip in his teeth, she scraped his back with her nails. Mirage curled forward, reaching far past lifelines hips to dig his fingers into crypto’s sides. He suspended himself there, impossibly tight for Crypto, a perfect angle for Lifeline. Soon the trio began to unravel, Mirage the first to loudly pant out, “Fuck Ajay! F-feel amazing-” a needy gasp later and he was pushing his forehead against Ajays back- which had arched impressively. She squeezed her eyes shut and took full control of riding the man under her, pivoting her hips fast, her fingers stroking her clit. She moaned obscenely and loudly and perfectly- Crypto took to kissing her chest, her breasts- he’d only just noticed the piercings there when he was rolling them on his tongue.

She shivered, her legs so clenched around Crypto that he had trouble breathing for a moment. She moaned their alternating names, and soon locked up, stilling completely except for her shuddering bottom lip and the panting moans lifting her chest. “Jay!” Mirage said in a falsetto behind her. Crypto had been denying himself and couldn’t hold out for another single second. He reached for Mirages hips pinning Lifelines thighs closer. He fucked into Mirage unceremoniously, almost disrespectfully. He was seeing white, when Lifeline finally came back to him, she held his face, stroking his jaw. She was softly encouraging him, telling him how handsome he looked, how hot he was. He felt his brain misfire and he licked from her collarbone to the side of her neck- he captured the skin between his teeth. He spilled everything he had into Mirage moaning, “Elliott” into Lifeline’s throat. 

He didn’t realize how long Lifeline had been kissing him, or how long he’d been kissing back. Crypto’s brain righted itself and he hummed contentedly. Was there something he was forgetting?

Mirage helplessly moaned under both of them. Oh right. The squirming trickster cause an overwhelming electric feeling for Crypto, he apologized as he slipped out of his hole, leaving it gaping and drooling out his mess. The way Mirage bucked from this did nothing to convey if he preferred to be empty or filled. Lifeline trailed her hand down, gathering the cum on her fingers and pressed it back inside of him. She spoke out loud not deigning to face Mirage properly, “Are ya gon’ come like a good boy?” 

“Yes. P-Yes please.” Mirage whined, sounding so submissive. That sent some lightning into Cryptos chest. The hacker moved around and he kneeled to Mirages face, he gingerly traced his jaw with his fingers. Mirage gasped at the contact but soon his eyes fluttered closed. Crypto watched his expression go from calm to pleading, and that’s when he was overtaken by the need to kiss him. He closed in and kissed deeply. He tasted Lifeline in his tongue, and he only kissed deeper. Mirage silently moved the hackers hands from his jaw to his neck, “please~” he asked breathy and desperate. Crypto obliged, putting soft pressure on the veins leading from his throat to his brain. He kept kissing Mirage, focused on feeling him slowly slipping to less and less control over his body. Mirage’s hips and legs started to tremble the second Crypto thought about letting up, so he bit the tricksters lip hard to bring him back to reality. He didn’t want him going too close to unconsciousness, after all he really wanted to see that cute face he makes when he comes. Lifeline began riding relentlessly, and seconds later Mirage called out, fumbling both of their names before settling on a neutral “Ahhhhh~” 

Lifeline lifted herself, and Crypto watched as Mirages mess dribbled out and collected back in his spent cock. He gulped, flicking his eyes to Lifeline, who had watched his throat bob. She smiled and winked at him, “Ya sure do enjoy a view donchya?” She teased. Crypto smiled even if he’d felt extremely guilty for staring. “Sorry. I…” 

“Of course he likes to look, he just bagged the two hottest legends. Very look-able. Look-worthy.” Mirage said, still splayed wide, still filthy. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked like he had been simply lounging all day, and not thoroughly used. 

“Ell!” She scolded, “Would it kill ya to be nice!” 

“You know what, it just might.” He said faking his side of the argument. He stood up slowly, groaning, no doubt recovering from the lack of blood flow to his head. Crypto reached forward to help him get steady, to which Mirage made a face. His eyes were a little wide and a single eyebrow raised. “Aww. Worried about me, kid?” Mirage smiled wide. Crypto stayed very quiet, he even looked away, but still helped Elliott- No, Mirage- stand up. 

“Hey, don’t worry I’m all good! And if I _wasn’t_ ,‘Jay would spring into action and save me, right?” He nodded her way. Lifeline rolled her eyes and answered, “Only because the oath says ‘do no harm’, Witt” she leaned in, and he lowered his head so she could place a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Elliott, always a pleasure doing business.” She turned then to the hacker, “Crypto. I know you like your secrets. So do I. Let’s all keep dis among ourselves, huh?” 

“Deal” was all he could think of. Fortunately that did the trick for Lifeline, she smiled warmly, eyes crinkled. She brought his face to hers an planted the most innocent kiss of the night on his lips. Somehow that’s the one that caught his breath in his throat. She turned to gather her clothes and visit the powder room.

The hacker was reminded he was still holding into Mirage when he felt his grip squeezed for just a moment. Crypto met his eyes and blushed further, under his gaze he felt embarrassed and naked and cold.

“Okay I was totally faking it- my legs don't work right.” Mirage admitted, laughing and twinged with a little worry. 

“You should really stretch before vigorous exercise at your age, old man.” Cryptos sudden mood melting away.

“Once I can walk again I’m gonna kick your ass.” 

“Mirage?” Crypto started. He had a question lodged in his brain all night. “When… How often… do you two…” 

“Whenever she wants.” He said, fondly looking to the side, ”She and I have an agreement, we both gotta unwind after a long day somehow.” He shook his head and looked back at the hacker, “and before you ask, no, I don’t know _why_ she picked me.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask that.”, he mumbled back. “I picked you too.”

“Yeah well you can chalk it up to you being a man of mystery.” Mirage wiggled his fingers on both hands and smiled dazzlingly. “Help this senior citizen to the bathroom?”

“Yeah.” Crypto shook his head when he realized they’d just been standing and talking while both covered in mess. They slowly made their way to the ensuite in the hotel bedroom, and Crypto let Mirage alone to take care of himself. He returned to the living room, where Lifeline had found herself a bottle of water, an expensive brand, definitely taken from Mirages’ mini bar.

“Hey you.” She smiled at him, a light giggle in her tone. He flashed what he hoped was a smooth smirk as he gathered the clothes he left on the floor. She leaned her weight on the counter, on her elbows. He took a second to jump into his jeans. 

“Yuh don’t have to be afraid of me, y’know.” She teased as he walked towards her.

He looked up to question her, voice stoney with his insistence, “I’m not.” He stood on the opposite side of the kitchenette counter and placed his palms on the cold marble. 

“I’m not so sure.” She smiles and cocks an eyebrow, “Ain’t seen ya look at me for more than 10 seconds. Ever.” Proving her point, he realized he was staring at his own nailbeds and not at Lifeline. When he tilted his face upwards, she was handing him a bottle of water of his own. “Call me crazy, thought ya hated my guts.” 

“It’s…” was he really about to say-, “ quite the opposite.” Okay he said it. Great. 

She blinked quickly and nodded, silently. After a moment she stood a little straighter “Oh.” 

“I don’t have time for crushes, be assured.” He wanted to comfort her, he reached out for her hand. She let him. “And It has not become a problem so far.” He continued. Choosing his words carefully without oversharing, without revealing. “I have other things to take care of first.” 

“What. A. Relief.” she laughed out a breath she was holding. It made Crypto laugh too. “Not saying you don’ catch an eye, but dats not my style. Datin’, I mean.” 

“Hm… “it’s not you it’s me”? Lifeline. I’m almost disappointed.” He pulled a laugh from her, a genuine one- her features lit up. Crypto smiled at down his hands.

“I think yuh can call me Ajay, now. Drink up.” She nodded at the bottle he gave him. He went to inspect it, proofing the seal for any sort of tampering.

“Don’t know what ya always have yuh head on a swivel for but, I promise it’s safe.” She chided, “Even if it wasn’t, it’s worth the risk. Ya look like yuh need the hydration.”

Was he really being scolded by the medic? 

“Looks like ya could use a good night's sleep too. Or several.” 

“I’m alright.” 

“If you say so, C.” 

He stole a glance to her face, and she was waiting for him with an expectant eyebrow raised. “I’m… working on it?” He offered. She rolled her eyes at him, amused but serious. “It’s bad. On the road.” He could tell she wanted more, but he was at the edge of what he could say without endangering himself.

“It…” she started and stopped, chewing on her lip. “Looks like we’re both here to get some relief.” Her eyes darted to the bedroom, his followed. “Does the body good, dat one.” 

Eyes downcast, brows raised, “Yeah.” he nodded in agreement. He’d been struggling to let himself admit that Mirage, as the opposites they were, matched up well. “He does.” He hadn’t ever really let his guard down as fast as he did with that damn trickster. Crypto thought it was just the banter at first, craving someone to spar with who was as quick as his sister. Unfortunately, Mirage turned out to be no competition for Mila’s mastery of quips, but the man kept trying. Setting himself deep in Cryptos mind. 

Now they were compatible physically too. Crypto thought back to how he’d just been able to read him like an open book, large font and well lit. He bit his lip thinking of Mirage deciphering him with such ease too. He wanted to be understood on that level desperately. Even if it were strictly in private. 

He felt Lifelines hand on his, and he heard a… crunch? Crypto realized he’d been squeezing the bottle in his grip. He shook his head and watched the medic study him for a moment. He darted his eyes around trying to think if it was worth voicing himself to her. Probably not, he started to anyway, but a happy voice sounded from behind Crypto. 

“Hey!” Mirage said sleepily, walking out of the bedroom. He opted for a soft and very worn pair of pajama bottoms, and no top. The hacker stared a second too long and turned away. A moment later, Crypto felt a hand on the small of his back. He jumped slightly. He regretted it instantly. Mirage slipped his hand away as quickly as it had appeared. He saw the waters the two had pulled for themselves from his fridge. “W-Hey! Those come out of my pay you know.”

“That’s why I took from yours and not mine.” Lifeline scrunched her nose and wiggled her head at him. 

“And they say you’re the nicest Legend...” he joked, faking shock. “Wait till I tell the papers you owe me upwards of 15 Credits.” 

Crypto laughed at them, and Mirage looked at him, surprise fading to a laugh of his own. “Fine whatever hand me one of those rich people waters too, wontchya please, ‘Jay?” 

Crypto twisted the cap off of his own drink and happily sipped the cold liquid. He felt Mirage sidle up to him on the same side of the counter. He leaned down on his elbows and let a yawn loose. 

“Alright, kids. It’s time for me to pass out.” He stretched his arms out, still bent at the waist. Crypto watched the way his _very_ defined back muscles shifted under his tan skin. He caught Lifeline sneaking a peak at the edge of his vision too. Mirage cupped the side of his mouth and whisper-yelled at both of them. “that’s an invitation, very exclusive, I’d take it if I were you.” 

Lifeline giggled for a moment leaning all the way over the counter, she planted a kiss to his lips, quick and chaste. “Wouldn’t miss it.” She rounded the corner and made her way to the bedroom by herself. 

Once they were alone, Mirage turned to the hacker next to him, and tossed his arms up in a surrender motion “Sorry, about um… I’m kinda touchy-feely- if you d-don-“ he cleared his throat, “if you’re _not_ that’s totally cool.”

“No that’s not it at all- I… ” Crypto nearly spilled out words without thinking them through, all to rush and comfort Mirage. The way he shut up was as if someone switched off the power to his voice box. He started again. “Just not used to it.” He reached out to touch the trickster, any part of him. He wrapped his hand around his elbow, “I’d like to get used to it.” 

And with a cautious smile, Mirage turned and walked to the bedroom, and he followed. Crypto took in the vision of Lifeline happily laying on the far edge of the bed, playing on her phone. Mirage crawled to sit in the middle, piling up pillows as he built a perfect nest. The sight was too bizarre to be ‘normal’. And far too domestic to fit into Crypto’s life as he knew it. 

Surreal or not, Crypto tore himself from watching to freshen up, realizing he had not yet. He decided to take a shower, relishing in the warmth of the water and the, frankly, impressive amount of body care products Mirage had smuggled in his luggage. Crypto wrapped himself in a towel, feeling fresher than he had in a long time and smelling like a bakery. Steam billowed out from the bathroom door and he saw both Lifeline and Mirage huddled together- she was draped against his chest lying to his left. Mirage's right arm extended out and the comforter was pulled to expose the empty spot meant for him. 

He dried himself off, and took a walkthrough of the hotel room. Something he _should_ have done before... everything. He didn’t find anything but a sound mind by the end of his tour. He walked to the bedroom, turning off lights as he went. 

Crypto did his best to not disturb them on his way in. He settled under the covers, head on Mirages open arm. He curled in, and mirrored Lifeline; hand on Mirage’s chest, leg tangled one over the other. He reached for her face brushing the synthetic fingers across her cheek. Lifeline stirred and smiled, holding his hand in hers. She stilled and hummed low and seemed to fall right back into slumber. Mirage was next, he briefly hugged them both closer to himself, lolled his head over to Crypto. 

“Mmmmnn wet hair…” he mumbled to the crown of Cryptos head, “smell good… cinnamon… “ he managed to croak out before placing a kiss there and immediately falling back under. 

It took a short while but he finally felt himself pulsing with that soft soon-to-be-asleep warmth. His head was heavy and eager to listen to Mirage’s heartbeat, his hand was light and welcoming to Lifeline's soft skin. He buzzed with contentment. It had been years and years since he felt this safe.

For now he could pretend that he deserved this peace, however unsustainable it was. 


End file.
